


carpe diem

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry, My poem, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem





	carpe diem

carpe diem.

all i seem to do these days  
is sit around and wait  
wait for the day i'm older  
wait till the day i can do something

wait till the day i can make a change  
wait and worry is all i seem to do.

some live by the words of carpe diem  
to seize the day  
and that is how i wish to live  
to do what i want

without worry   
to live my life  
without worry  
to seize the day.


End file.
